An Almost First Kiss
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Little stories about Troyella's almost first kisses that lead up to the real one. R
1. Chapter 1

Twelve year old Gabriella Montez glanced at the clock on her wall. Midnight. _Where is he? _She thought.

She heard someone out on her balcony. "Ouch." That person whispered.

"You ever gonna get used to that, Troy?" Gabriella asked walking out to her balcony.

"Probably not." He chuckled. "You ready?"

She nodded and they began to climb back down to the ground.

"Who's all going?"

"Us, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. And if Shar pouts she'll convince Zeke to come."

"Yeah, what's going on with them?"

"Who knows." Troy shrugged. "He should just ask her out. She'd say yes."

They ran across the street and walked through the neighbor's yard.

"I'm surprised you'd do something like this, Montez." Troy nudged her.

"Do what?"

"Go down into the woods at midnight. Kinda hot."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy always flirted like this with her.

The two made it to their spot in the woods.

"So, you expect me to believe you built this?" Gabriella asked looking up at a tree house.

"Well yeah. Accompanied by Chad, Zeke, and Ryan kinda. Give me some credit, Gabby."

She giggled. "Well, where's everyone else?"

"They're on their way. Chill." Troy looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He continued looking at her grinning.

"Okay, you know I get paranoid when people stare at me. Stop it." She playfully shoved him but he lost his balance and fell out of the tree house.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella said jumping down. "Are you okay?" She bent down and looked at him.

A grin played on Troy's lips and he started laughing. "You should have seen your face."

"Shut up! I thought you got hurt." She pouted and sat down beside Troy.

"What if I was?" Troy asked sitting up.

"I guess I would just have to kiss you wherever you were hurt."

"Really?" He grinned.

"No." Gabriella scoffed.

"Oh."

"You're so easy." She giggled.

"Maybe just around you."

"Hello you two!" Sharpay announced her presence. "What's going on here?" She said looking at the two laying on the ground.

"Nothing." They answered quickly.

"Hey guys." Chad said walking towards them with Taylor behind him.

"Where's Zeke and Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Ryan refused to come and Zeke's coming. I think." Sharpay informed everyone.

"I'm here." Zeke called coming from the other end of the woods.

"What was the point of this?" Taylor spoke up.

"Just to hang out." Troy answered.

"Well, this is gross. There's like toads and crickets and little bugs everywhere." Sharpay whined.

"Well go home if you don't like it." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." She turned to leave but Zeke stopped her.

"No. Uh. Stay." He smiled at her.

"Well since you're begging..." She pulled a nail file out of her pocket and began to file her finger nails.

Everyone, minus Zeke, looked at her and shook their heads. Zeke just looked at her grinning.

"Typical." Gabriellia said.

"Well this is gross. I'm outtie." Sharpay said walking out of the woods.

"Wait up! I'll walk you home." Zeke ran up to her and they left.

About twenty minutes later Taylor complained she was bored and her and Chad left.

"And then there were two." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah." Troy looked at her.

Gabriella looked over at him and smiled. "What?"

"I never noticed how pretty your eyes were."

"Seriously, Troy. Give up already." She laughed.

He stared into her eyes and began to lean in. Gabriella did the same.

Their noses rubbed against each other and they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

The two of them closed their eyes and leaned in farther. Gabriella pulled back.

Troy looked upset and looked down at his feet.

"Well now we didn't ruin our friendship." Gabriella said trying to not make this situation any more awkward.

"Yup." Troy said without looking up.

"Now we can be friends. Forever."

Troy nodded and looked at her. "I still wanna kiss you." He whispered.

"I'll let you. One day." She giggled and jumped down and started running home.

"Hey!" Troy shouted running after her.

"Better be quiet, Bolton. Don't wanna wake everyone up." She yelled over her shoulder.

He caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He was laying on top of her with his arms propping him up.

"When can I kiss you?"

"Tomorrow night. Here. At midnight."

"I'll be there."

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella up. They began walking out of the woods.

When they came to Gabriella's house they said goodbye.

"Can't wait till tomorrow" Troy said as he watched her climb back up her balcony.

"Yeah, yeah. Me either, Troy." She said and walked back into her room locking the door behind her.

When she was inside Troy went back to his house. Grinning like someone in love.

_Not my best but I had the urge to write something cute. Haha. Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez stretched her arms above hear head when she woke up the next morning. She grinned recalling last night. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was already noon. She rolled out of her bed and walked onto her balcony. Gabriella picked up a handful of mulch in a plant on her balcony and threw it at her neighbor's window.

When they didn't open their window, she threw another handful. "Come on!" She yelled. She saw the blinds go up and a hand unlock the window and opened it up.

"What?!?" Chad asked annoyed

"Wanna go for a bike ride?"

"I'm sleeping."

"You mean you _were._" She corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"A no?"

"Yes."

"A yes?" Gabriella smiled.

"No. Now, stop confusing me." He closed his window.

"Ugh. You suck!" She shouted.

"I'll go with you." She heard a voice below her and looked down.

"Do you just show up here whenever you want?"

"Eh. Usually." Troy grinned. "You wanna go or not?"

"I'll be right down." She ran back into her room and got ready.

--

"So..." Troy said riding his bike.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You coming out tonight?"

"Oh you mean down to the tree house?"

"Yup." He looked over and smiled at her.

"I don't know. Maybe I've changed my mind." She shrugged.

"Yeah right. What girl wouldn't wanna kiss me? I mean, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Maybe that's the reason why I _wouldn't _kiss you."

"Please." He rolled his eyes.

Gabriella started peddling faster and Troy followed only a tad faster than her, she got her front wheel in front of his again. Troy peddled even quicker and passed her up.

"Can't keep up, Montez?" He yelled back to her.

"You wish, Bolton." She shouted passing him up.

Troy got even with her, but his front wheel hit a rock and his bike stopped completely sending him over the handle bars landing on his back.

"I think I'm falling for you." He said chuckling still on the ground.

"Corny much?"

"Only for you."

"Come on." She held out her hand to help him up, but he pulled her down on top of him.

"Perv." She growled pushing herself up.

"Not so fast." He warned pulling her closer. "I still get my kiss tonight, right?"

"What do you think?" She got off him and pulled him onto his feet.

"Yes." He winked at her.

"You're such a flirt."

"Only for you."

"What's with the cheesy lines? The "I'm falling for you," oh and "Only for you"? Seriously, Troy."

"You do things to me."

She rolled her eyes and climbed back onto her bike. "You coming?"

"Yeah." He walked over to his bike and got on.

--

Gabriella and Troy ran up the steps to Gabriella's porch. "Beat you!" She praised.

"You cheated."

"No uh." She argued.

"Yes you did!"

"I've always been faster than you, Troy. Face it."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

"I know." She grinned.

"Oh! I have to show you something!" Troy grabbed her hand and started running down the street.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Just come on." He gripped her hand tighter and ran faster.

--

"Why are we back here? The guy is nuts. He'll shoot us or something." Gabriella said referring to the old man's yard they were in.

"No he won't. He's a really nice guy."

"Whatever. What's so special here?"

"It's just back here..."

"What-" She said walking through a bunch of tree branches and stopped when she saw what she guessed what Troy wanted to show her. "Oh my god, when did you find this?"

"Last week. It's awesome."

"Yeah." She stared up at the waterfall and looked over at Troy, biting her bottom lip. "Come on!" She started climbing up to the top.

"What are you doing?!? You don't know how deep that is!" He yelled up to her.

"Oh quit being such a baby and get up here!"

"Gabriella, get down here! You could kill yourself."

She got to the top and looked down at Troy. "Come on." She begged.

"You're gonna get killed."

"At least I'll be having fun if I die."

"Gabriella!" He yelled once again, only a second too late. She jumped off in the cannonball form and hit the water, a splash exploded from the water. He waited for her to come up. To hear her screaming, laughing, breathing. "Brie!" He yelled jumping in the water.

He came up for air and saw Gabriella sitting on the edge laughing. "That was _so _funny. You were like freaking out."

He swam over to her and pulled himself up next to her. "Don't ever do that again! I thought you were-"

"Dead?" She laughed. "Wow, Troy. You are dumb sometimes."

"It's not funny."

"Awe. I'm sorry." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He looked at her grinning. "You broke your promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that you'd kiss me at midnight in the tree house."

"Yeah... I'll just have to kiss you again I guess. Is that okay with you?"

"More than okay." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "One the count of three."

"Huh? What-"

"Three!" Troy yelled jumping into the water pulling her along.

Their heads popped out of the water. "I'm gonna kill you!" She giggled.

"Catch me." He dove down into the water and she followed.

--

"See ya tonight." Troy said walking Gabriella to the bottom of her balcony.

"Yeah. I just can't wait." She added with an eye roll.

She went back into her room and Troy walked back to his house unable to contain his excitement for that night.

_Haha. You guys are probably like are they ever gonna kiss?!? Haha. No worries. Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella Montez walked outside to her backyard, with an ice tea in her hand. She bent down and set her cup in the grass. It was about eight at night, and tonight at midnight she would share her first kiss with Troy Bolton. She acted like she didn't really want to, but the truth was, she just wishes that it would already be midnight. 

Gabriella hopped up onto her trampoline. She started jumping to do a front tuck, but as soon as she was ready to go into the air, someone leaped out from behind her.

"Jeez, Troy. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see you."

"You'll see me tonight."

"So..." Troy got onto the trampoline. 

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're pretty weird."

"And you're pretty."

"Smooth."

Troy started tickling her making her squirm all over the trampoline. 

"Stop!" She shrieked.

"Then admit you wanna kiss me."

"No!" She laughed trying to break free from his grasp.

"Yes!" He ordered.

Gabriella finally broke free from his grip and dove off the trampoline running from him while giggling. Troy jumped off after her. When he caught up with her, he tripped and then grabbed her feet, bringing her down, as well. Gabriella was lying on top of him laughing uncontrollably. 

"We seem to end up like this a lot." Gabriella said after she stopped laughing.

"I'm not complaining."

She lightly slapped his chest and pushed herself up. 

"Ugh. You never let me have my way." Troy whined.

"What? Me lying on top of you?"

"Yeah..." Troy said in an obvious tone.

"Come on." She pulled him up and he kept looking at her grinning. "Stop it." She pushed him playfully. 

"Midnights a'comin."

"Freak."

"All for you though."

She sighed, got her ice-tea, and walked onto her back patio. Troy followed her and sat down on one of the chairs. Gabriella stood there not looking at Troy. He noticed this, got up and walked behind her, poking her in her sides. She jumped, squealing, spilling her drink all over him. 

She started laughing looking at his soaked shirt. "It's your fault. You just have to touch me so much." She said after Troy was glaring at her. 

"You know you like it."

She rolled her eyes not responding to that comment. 

"Well, I better get home. I have a date tonight." Troy announced.

"What if that girl doesn't show up?"

"Then I'll just have to abduct her, besides, I'm coming to her house and we're meeting everyone down there again."

"So, then this poor girl won't have to kiss you goodnight?"

"Oh no. She will."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Well then I'll just have to kiss her."

"Smart one." She said sarcastically adding an eye roll.

"See ya soon, Gabby." He walked out of Gabriella's yard and she was left sitting there, until Sharpay walked up.

"Hola." She said walking into her yard.

"Hey. I haven't seen you for a while." Gabriella responded. 

"Uh huh." She smirked.

"What?" Gabriella asked nervous.

"I heard from Taylor or got it from Chad that you and Troy are gonna have your first kiss tonight?"

"No. What are you talking about? I would never kiss him. Ew." She lied.

"Seriously, Gabby. Everyone can see that you guys are like already in love."

"I don't love him!"

"Right." She said holding the "i". 

"Sharpay, cut it out!"

"Why? Make you mad because I know your deep dark secret?"

"It's not a secret because I don't love him!" An aggravated Gabriella shouted. 

"Whatever you say..." Sharpay sighed knowing she was right.

"Is it really obvious?" Gabriella whispered to herself.

"I knew it! I was right! You _do _like him!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What? No I don't!"

"Whatever, Gabriella. I gotta go anyway. Bye." She gave her a knowing look and left. 

--

"Seriously, stop it!" Gabriella tried to contain herself from laughing while Troy continued tickling her.

"God, you two are so annoying." Sharpay complained.

Gabriella and Troy immediately stopped. They looked at each other, blushing.

"No, we aren't." Gabriella defended them.

"Sure..." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"How about you and Zeke leave? No one wants you here, Sharpay." Troy said.

"Whatever, lunk head." She climbed down from where she was in the tree house. "Zeke? Are you coming?" Sharpay stuck her bottom lip out. 

"Yeah." Zeke said quickly following Sharpay out of the woods. 

"We should have brought stuff down here." Taylor commented.

"Like what?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. God. You're such an obnoxious jock." Taylor scoffed.

"And you're a know-it-all dweeb." 

"I rather be that then some idiot who only knows how to play basketball."

"Well at least I have some coordination out of a fricking science lab!" 

Taylor rolled her eyes and jumped down. Chad got up and started yelling insults at her, when suddenly they both stopped. Both of them smiled at each other and walked home hand in hand.

"What the?" Troy asked shaking his head.

"They make no sense."

"Ditto." 

Gabriella swung her legs back and forth over the ledge. Troy set his hand on her leg. She rolled her eyes and shoved his hand off her, then got out of the tree house.

"You broke your promise, Montez!" Troy yelled running after her.

"It's not midnight."

"So?" Troy grabbed her hand to stop her. "It almost is."

"I said midnight." Gabriella took her hand back.

"Stop torturing me, Gabby!"

She turned around and began walking backwards. "Really, wanna kiss me don't ya?"

"More than anything." He mumbled.

"What was that, Troy?" She shouted over to him.

Troy ran over to her and repeated what he said.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait." Gabriella teased and raced out of the woods.

"Gabriella!" Troy groaned and chased after her.

When Troy finally caught up to her, she was halfway up to her balcony. 

"Guess, I'm a promise breaker." She rolled over onto her balcony. "Night, Troy." 

"This isn't fair!" He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You'll get over it."

"Probably, I just can't seem to stay mad at you."

"Goodnight, Troy." She rolled her eyes and walked back into her bedroom.

Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll get that kiss outta you, Gabriella." He mumbled before going home. 

_So, hopefully you guys liked this. Please leave a review. It doesn't seem like a lot of people are reading this. Thanks. _


	4. Chapter 4

Troy stirred awake when the sunlight hit his sleeping body. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Troy pushed himself out of bed and bent over to pick up a shirt lying on the floor of his room. He pulled it up to his nose to smell it. _This will do_. He quickly changed and ran down the stairs to his kitchen.

"Troy, where are you going?" His mother asked sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Uh. Chad's." He slammed the door behind him.

Troy ran across the street to his best friend Chad Danforth's house. He knocked on the door. A teenage girl answered the door with her cell phone glued to her ear and a lollipop stuck in her mouth.

"Chad!" She yelled through the house and left the doorway.

A boy with a fro bounced to the door. "Hey. Sup?"

"Nothing. Wanna go play some ball?"

"Sure." Chad walked out of his house and to his garage to get the basketball.

--

The two boys started walking down the street towards the park in their neighborhood. Chad kept dribbling the ball as he walked.

"So how was last night?" Chad spoke with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked him.

"You and Gabs. Kissing."

"We didn't."

Chad started laughing and stopped dribbling the basketball then tucked it under his arm. "I knew she wouldn't wanna kiss someone like you. Taylor owes me ten bucks."

"You had a bet?!" Troy spat.

"Well, yeah. Taylor said she _would_ kiss you though." Chad explained.

"You're such a loser."

"Dude, it's not that hard. Just walk up to her and kiss her. That's what I did with Tay-" Chad stopped regretting what he just said.

"You and Taylor?" Troy asked laughing.

"Yeah." Chad looked down turning red.

"When?"

"Last night." Chad scratched the back of his head.

"Wow. Dude." Troy was still laughing.

"Shut up." Chad ordered, whipping the basketball at Troy.

--

"Oh, Gabriella, look it's your boyfriend." Mr. Montez teased his oldest daughter.

"Dad!" She groaned.

Mr. Montez laughed and kissed her forehead walking back inside leaving a solo Gabriella on the front porch. _Boyfriend? I wish. _She picked her book up and swung her legs onto her swing so she was lying down on it. Gabriella opened up to the chapter she set her bookmark on.

"Hey, Montez! Put the book down and come with us!" Chad yelled from across the street.

Gabriella looked up staring at them. She closed her book and put it on the porch swing and ran over to Troy and Chad.

"What are guys doing?"

"We were gonna go play some basketball. You in?" Chad said.

"Sure. Can we get Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Me and Taylor against you and Troy." Chad replied.

"Okay." She agreed.

All three of them walked down the street towards Taylor's house and Gabriella rang the doorbell. An older man answered the door and smiled at all three children. "I'll go get Taylor." He said before walking back into the house. Moments later Taylor appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Wanna come play basketball with us?" Chad asked grinning at her.

"No. I have to go to my grandparent's house today."

"Oh. Okay."

"My mom said I could bring a friend. Chad?" Taylor said with a smile.

"Sure!" Chad said dropping the basketball at his feet and walking into Taylor's house. She closed the door right in Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"Am I missing something?" Gabriella asked to Troy.

"Who knows? But now maybe you can give me that kiss." He leaned forward with his eyes closed.

"Yeah right." Gabriella retorted pushing him away.

"You promised." He whined.

"So? Maybe, I'm a promise breaker."

"Well, I don't like promise breakers."

"Then, maybe you'll stop trying to kiss me." She turned around and walked down the familiar street to her house.

"Don't count on that." Troy ran towards her and walked next to her.

"You're so annoying." Gabriella scoffed.

"Maybe, I'm only annoying 'cause I drive you nuts, since you like me so much." A grin stretched across his tan face

"I don't think." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I _do_ think." Troy argued.

Gabriella gave him one more look before running across the street. When her foot hit the sidewalk, she slipped and fell back. Her head flew back in laughter.

"You okay?" Troy asked rushing over.

"Yup." She laughed, getting off the road brushing her palms off.

"Klutz." He whispered.

"Am not." She shoved him.

"Yeah, anyone can just fall off the sidewalk." Troy said sarcastically.

"You can when you're running from some maniac who's only goal in life is to kiss you."

"Oh, so I'm a manic?"

"Pretty much." She giggled softly.

"Was that a laugh from Gabriella Montez?" Troy said in fake shock.

"Freak."

"Oh well-" Troy got cut off from his comeback by a car driving by.

"Troy, come on." His mom ordered from inside the vehicle.

"What?"

"We have to go to your aunt's house for her birthday."

"Can Gabby come?"

"I'm sorry, but not today. We're going out to dinner after."

"Ugh." Troy sighed frustrated. "I'll see ya later, Gabs." He stepped off the sidewalk and climbed into the mini-van.

--

Gabriella lied on her trampoline staring up at the night time sky. Each star twinkled as she looked at them.

"Miss me?" She heard a voice, looking up she saw it was only Troy.

"Oh, so much."

"I know." He pulled himself up onto the trampoline and put his head next to Gabriella's. "What have you been doing since you've been away from me?"

"Oh. Nothing, just waiting for your return."

"Hmm." He chuckled. "How about that kiss?"

"Will you ever shut up about that?" She asked sitting up.

"No."

"Why? It's not gonna happen."

"You wanna bet?"

"No! Ugh, you're so obnoxious."

"You're cute when you're frustrated." He said poking her sides, which made her shriek.

"And stop _that._"

"I like when you jump too." He grinned playfully.

"Ew." She put her head back down and sighed.

"Awe. Little Gabby upset?" Troy asked in his best baby voice.

She didn't answer, just rolled her eyes, keeping them stuck on the stars.

Since this bugged Troy, he was sure to get a reaction out of her. He sat up, bent his head down to hers. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned in closer, connecting their lips, for the first time.

Gabriella was taken back from this sudden action. She pulled back, with huge eyes. "I told you not to kiss me." She whispered.

"Too late." Troy grinned leaning in again.

"Don't." She pushed him away lightly.

"Why?" Troy had a confused look on his face.

"Because, now I won't want to stop." She said slowly.

"I'm not arguing." He leaned in once more, their lips making contact, both enjoying it. Finally, the two of them had their first kiss with one another.

Troy pulled away. "Gabs?" He had a sly smile on his fresh kissed lips.

"Yeah?"

"Did you lose your gum?"

"Oh." She blushed.

"Gotta get it from me." He blew a bubble in her face and jumped of the trampoline.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled running after him.

She finally caught him and got her gum back, effortlessly.

_This is the final chapter of this story. Ending was kinda weird, but I thought it was funny. Anyway, review please and let me know what you thought of this little story type thing. Haha. _


End file.
